


The Council of Harmony and Friendship

by Random_Account1789



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alicorn Mane 6, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Romance?, i have no idea how to write romance, i'll do my best, maybe? - Freeform, possibly ocs - Freeform, possibly ooc characters, sorta serious at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Account1789/pseuds/Random_Account1789
Summary: In the regular timeline of events when a note with an unfinished spell of Star Swirl the Bearded, Twilight Sparkle would attempt to cast it only to fail, exchanging the cutie marks of her friends which would lead to another lesson about friendship as was the norm, Twilight would try again to disappear in smoke, freaking her friends out in the process, then reappear as an alicorn and ascend to Princesshood.This is not the case in this story.
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Pinkie Pie/Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading, assuming someone even reads this, consider this is my first fic I've ever posted or really started to write seriously so I'd be grateful for any constructive criticism and any grammar errors you point out would really help, with that said I've read a couple of fics with this idea but sadly they're unfinished so I'll strive not to leave it unfinished, with that said I hope you enjoy

In the regular timeline of events when a note with an unfinished spell of Star Swirl the Bearded, Twilight Sparkle would attempt to cast it only to fail. Exchanging the cutie marks of her friends which would lead to another lesson about friendship as was the norm, Twilight would try again to disappear in smoke. Freaking her friends out in the process, then reappear as an alicorn and ascend to Princesshood.

This is not the case in this story.

  
"From all of us together,  
together we're friends  
with the marks of our destinies made one,  
there is magic without end."

As Twilight finished, small beams of magic interconnected the Elements of Harmony. However said beams grew in size and strength quite quickly, surrounding with an aura of rainbow each of the bearers. In a corner of her mind, Twilight wondered if she had screwed up again before she lost consciousness, not a second later the library exploded.

* * *

  
There weren't many things that could surprise Discord, call him pretentious but he wasn't the Lord of Chaos for nothing, when using Chaos Magic, one had to be careful and anticipate everything that could happen, especially since it could turn against you.

But as previously said, not much surprised him, one of those surprises was the Tree of Harmony having enough magic to stop his seeds from growing, but whatever. The most recent surprise had been the Cutie Mark exchange that Twilight's friends had experienced, although it had been a hilarious one, once he had laughed for a few hours he contemplated helping Twilight to fix it but decided against it, she could probably do it herself.

However, another surprise had popped up less than a minute ago, a disturbance and a great influx of magic at the library Twilight called home. so he sat there in the roof of Fluttershy's cottage contemplating his next move. Well, in any case, he would need more information before making a definite choice.

With that in mind, he grinned and snapped his fingers.

* * *

  
Princess Celestia woke up gasping trying to shake off the feeling that someone had snapped a cord in the very fabric of reality, pretty soon her sister came barrelling through the door and Celestia once again had a sliver of surprise go through her, she would be forever thankful to her student for managing what she couldn't, bring back Luna from Nightmare Moon.

"Sister, do you realize what this means?" Luna exclaimed, and Celestia shook those thoughts off, concentrate on the moment, she thought.

"I believe I do sister; we must leave at once." To an outsider, they would have sounded like they usually did, but if you knew them you would be able to notice the note of trepidation in their voices. With that their horns glowed, and they teleported.

* * *

  
Discord stared.

Ponyville was in disarray, everypony running around screaming, pointing to the sky or the remains of the library, or a combination of the three. Said sky had shining giant versions of the cutie marks of Twilight and her friends. He ignored the pang of worry he felt for the Pegasus Fluttershy, instead, he started to wonder what could have caused this.

Changeling revenge? Nah, Chrysalis could be dumb but not this dumb, besides changeling magic wouldn't be able to do this. Sombra? Too weak and same as changeling magic. Perhaps a new player? Unlikely, they would be proclaiming their victory over the Elements of Harmony at this very moment. As he pondered on this a small magic disturbance let him know the Princesses had arrived.

He let a small smile appear on his face as he turned around to greet them.

"Luna, Celestia, why what could possibly bring you here?" he said with a bit of sarcasm. Celestia arched an eyebrow at him but ignored his comment in favour of watching the sky, Luna following her. "Any idea what's going on princesses?" he was quite rudely ignored and as quick as they appeared the princesses disappeared. "Huh, so the astral plane heh?" Discord said to himself. Using his magic he summoned a recliner, and a bowl of popcorn, something told him that the Princesses would take a bit.

* * *

  
Fortunately, it had not taken as long as he had feared at first, not even ten minutes after they left Celestia and Luna reappeared, and the giant cutie marks started to descend. Arching an eyebrow, he questioned. "Does anyone care to give me an explanation now?" a bit of exasperation leaking in his tone.  
Celestia glanced his way. "I believe it's better if you see for yourself Discord." She stated and was that a hint of child-like excitement in her voice, surely not. Nevertheless, he followed them to the opening that the cutie marks had descended to and in a bright flash the bearers of the Elements of Harmony reappeared, but there was something different in their 'essence' for a lack of a better term, the unicorns of the group and the pink one had magic they could use, although he was quite certain the pink one used Chaos magic, however, he could sense that they all had a new and strengthened connection to magic and last he checked only two of them had wings.

It finally dawned on him that they all were alicorns now.  
…  
Twilight Sparkle was aching everywhere. She didn't exactly understand what Princess Celestia and Luna had meant by "the time to ascend has come to you all." But she didn't have the mental energy to try and figure it out. All she wanted was to sleep and enjoy the blissfulness of non-consciousness. Alas it would not be so since a loud shriek made her eyes snap open and stand up.

"What's going on?" her vision was blurry, but she could tell that the source of shriek was Rainbow Dash, said Pegasus was flying around blabbering nonsense.

"Uh, Twilight?" she heard Applejack say, she directed her eyes towards her as her vision cleared, only for her eyes to meet a stupefying sight. Applejack, an earth pony, bearer of the Element of Honesty, an earth pony, a good friend, and she couldn't reiterate it enough an earTH PONY, had sprouted a horn and wings.

A quick glance to the rest of her friends let her know that Pinkie was bouncing around with wings and horn; Rarity was staring at her new wings, and Fluttershy was shrinking on herself, looking cross-eyed at her new horn. At that moment Twilight did the only thing he could think of.

She sat down and began to scream in an increasingly higher pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking two months to upload but I had to deal with some writer's block and I'm not completely happy how this chapter turned out but I think it's decent.
> 
> Anyways, I've already begun the next chapter but I want to know if you guys have any ideas of how I could tweak the Equestria Girls movie, I already have some ideas but I want to know what you guys think.
> 
> 'til next time then.

In the following days, Twilight would be more than a bit embarrassed for her breakdown, but at the moment she couldn't care less, she kept on screaming and looking upwards.

Twilight's friends were staring at her with some concern, their own new alicorn appendages were forgotten to concentrate on Twilight. "Twilight." They all jumped slightly at Princess Celestia calling out for her student, however, this didn't work completely with Twilight; while she stopped screaming at the sound of Celestia's voice, she kept staring at the sky with wide eyes.

"Uh, what do y'all think is going through her head?" Applejack questioned.

"Oh, oh, oh; me, me, me; pick me!" and without waiting for prompting, she continued. "She's probably trying to will this day to never happening." Pinkie Pie stated being her normal bubbly self which, was quite surprising considering the overwhelming events of the recent minutes. Then again, maybe it wasn't that surprising considering it was Pinkie Pie.

Celestia slowly approached her student, this was a bigger reaction she had expected from her, but then again. 'I also didn't expect the other five alicorns'. Once she was standing by her student's side, she nuzzled her a bit, the action restoring some mental capacity to her.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight stated blankly. If Celestia was honest, the situation was a bit humorous, if only for Twilight's reaction.

"I'm an alicorn." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, you are." A bit of humor slipped out on Celestia's tone.

"My friends are alicorns." 

"Indeed, they are."

"You know Princess Celestia," Twilight let out a hysterical giggle. "I've finally figured it out."

"Figured out what Twilight?"

"This." She said pointing towards nothing. "This whole day has obviously been nothing more than a stress-induced nightmare, and I'll wake up; the day will be perfect, and Rarity won't have Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark." Another hysteric giggle escaped her.

Celestia briefly chuckled. "I'm afraid this time you're slightly off-mark Twilight."  
"That's what a dream would say."

Celestia chuckled again and liting her horn, she teleported herself, her sister, and the six new alicorns. Discord stayed behind blinking dumbly.

'Huh, it feels weird to be stumped.' He liked this, it was a surprise, a very welcome one if he said so himself. Recovering, he thought of all the chaos the six new alicorns would create accidentally, and a smile formed on his face.

He trembled, pausing his thoughts he concentrated on the magical disturbance he'd just felt, in the direction of the Ever- Oh. 'Well, this is a surprise.' The Tree of Harmony was about to lose the battle with the seeds he had planted so long ago, technically since he was 'reformed' he should stop it, but…

He turned to look at the direction Canterlot, and undoubtedly the Elements would be. He could stop the seeds but, what kind of friend would he be if he robbed them of a possible friendship lesson/confidence booster? They would need it considering how anxious they would all be for being Princesses.

He couldn't wait to see how this would turn out.

* * *

  
It took a few hours to get Twilight to recognize she wasn't dreaming but a few more hours had to pass, for when Celestia informed them that they were now essentially Princesses, everyone but Pinkie Pie started to freak out.

All in all, it was well into the night when everyone was calm again, so Celestia sent everyone to rest. Quickly cleaning up Twilight's old tower in Canterlot's castle with enough beds for everypony. But no one would get much sleep that night. Celestia, sacrificing her precious sleep hours, and Luna, who was shirking her duties for the night, started the preparations needed for the coronation of six new Princesses.

Said six laid in their beds, all with their thoughts and worries about their new situation. Silence reigned in the room until Rainbow Dash broke it.

"So, uh, I guess none of us will get any sleep, huh?" she said, receiving a chorus of no's from around the room.

Twilight started to speak. "Girls... I'm so sorry."

"Whar for sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Twilight covered herself in the sheets.

"It's my fault that you're all in this situation, stuck with something you never wanted, and no way to get out! I..." before she could continue Rarity, interrupted her.

"Twilight darling, I think that I speak for everyone when I say that while our new circumstances are... unexpected. We don't blame you for it."

Twilight peeked out from beneath the sheets. "Really?"

"Yeah, sugarcube. Personally, Ah wish you hadn't cast that spell at all, really didn't enjoy bein' Rarity an' all but it could be worse?" Applejack finished with a little uncertainty.

Twilight fully rose. "How much did the spell affect you, girls?"

"It's weird, darling. I at least have a complete extra set of memories with Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark."

"Me too."

"Thank Celestia, I'm not the only one."

"Yep, I have them too."

Fluttershy nodded.

Twilight frowned. "Did the Elements change or, were they the same?"

Applejack shook her head. "Nah, Ah remember clearly, that Ah was Generosity; Flutters was Laughter; Rainbow was Kindness; Rarity was Loyalty and, Pinkie was Honesty."

Twilight nodded and then sighed. "Look girls is obvious none of us are going to get any sleep so, any of you mind if I run some tests on us? I'm pretty sure there should still be some of my old equipment around."

They all shrugged, preferring Twilight's tests to spiral down their thoughts, though they knew they would have to face that eventually. It was nice to have one last moment of peace in their minds before everything came down.


	3. Author's note

I'm gonna be straight with all who are still waiting for an update, I haven't abandoned this story but I haven't been able to write much since school as been taking most of my time. Chapter 3 is halfway done but I haven't been able to finish it, also some of the dialogue is causing trouble since every time I check I see it as forced and try to rewrite it. Applejack's dialogue in particular since I don't know how to write some of the words with her accent and the country mannerisms.

So, if someone is still reading this I promise I'll update as soon as I can.

Hope everyone is okay in these times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia makes a mistake, Spike is sleep deprived, and someone ponders about the new princesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry this took so long, school has been complicated so it took a lot of my time to keep up. the next update shouldn't take so long. One thing though don't expect much of me in the pairings since I have no idea how to write romance

Celestia bid the ponies she had selected to help with planning a good night. And retired to her tower.

Sighing, she started reviewing some of the rough ideas the organizers had had. After a few minutes of reading the same page over and over again without processing it, she decided to get the little rest she could before she had to raise the sun.

However, as she put away the proposals, she spotted her pair of journals she used to communicate with her former student Sunset Shimmer. Sunset had left a long time ago. Through the mirror, she now had Cadence guard at the Crystal Empire. Celestia had written many times in it since then. But in truth, she didn't know if her messages even got through the barrier between dimensions.

Picking it up, she looked at it sadly and opened it, quickly grabbing a pen. She began to write about the recent events. Maybe Sunset, if the messages we're getting through, would ignore it like all the others. But maybe, this would finally bring her back to Equestria.

Celestia could only hope.  
  


* * *

  
Come mid-day, Celestia and Luna walked towards the tower that the new princesses had stayed the night. As Celestia had expected, Twilight and her friends weren't in their beds but rather scattered around the tower, apparently having passed out. To their amusement, the ones who hadn't had wings before had them unfolded and up. Luna calmly entered the dream realm to wake them up.

All of them stood up abruptly, with Applejack accidentally blasting a hole in the ceiling. Twilight was the first to notice them as Luna returned. "Princesses, is... is it time?" she asked nervously.

Celestia shook her head. "No, Twilight. But Luna and I do need to speak with all of you." At that, they perked up instantly, even Pinkie Pie. 

Luna spoke. "It will be a few days before everything is arranged properly for the ceremony. In the meantime, my sister and I intend to send you to the Crystal Empire, where you can train."

"Uh... train your majesties?" Fluttershy spoke quietly, and Celestia and Luna nodded.

"Indeed, my little ponies. You have to learn to control your new body parts and abilities, it won't be easy, but Cadence will be there to aid you." said Celestia.

"But before we take you there, Celestia and I were wondering where your families live to send them a word of recent events. Don't worry, Twilight and Applejack, we already sent word to Sweet Apple Acres and Twilight Velvet." Luna added, seeing that an interruption was coming.

"That's mighty kind of y'all." Applejack's eyes widened in realization. "Shoot! No one saw us emerge after the explosion. They must have been awfully worried."

"Yes, from what the messenger told you're little sister was a bit hysterical, and your brother and grandmother weren't doing much better." Applejack grimaced, hating that she put her family through that.

The rest of the girls quickly gave addresses to their families. Though Rarity warned that her parents were often away on trips and probably wouldn't be home but that they should make sure to bring her sister. At that, Rainbow remarked that all three Crusaders should get to come.

After agreeing on a few more details, Celestia and Luna teleported the new Princesses to the Crystal Empire.  
  


* * *

  
Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, Onyx Armor. A black-coated pegasus who raised quickly through the ranks despite being young under the tutelage of the previous Captain Shining Armour, walked down the streets of Canterlot, going home for the night.

Before that, he stopped at Canterlot's most famous bakery, Donut Joe's. Entering, he went to the front desk to order when he caught sight of the Canterlot Chronicle, which reported on the news of the six new Princesses.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Donut Joe. Joe continued. "You know? I used to know Twilight Sparkle when she was a unicorn."

Onyx raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Joe nodded.

"Yeah, her dragon assistant loved my donuts and would come in often." Joe sighed fondly, remembering the many times Twilight had to come to collect Spike because he ate too many donuts. It had entertained a fair bit.

"Sounds like she's... interesting."

"Yeah, a bit aloof but, she changed after she moved to that town, Ponyville."

"How so?" asked Onyx.

"Spike, her dragon, came the night of the last Grand Galloping Gala. You remember that night, right?" Onyx winced and groaned. As far as he was concerned that Gala had been the biggest fiasco in Canterlot ever. Topped perhaps only by the Changeling attacked wedding.

"Yeah, it took hours to calm the animals from the gardens, then we had to deal with the nobles."

"Geez, that sounds horrible." Joe winced in sympathy. "In any case, Twilight and her friends showed up stating it had been the worst night ever. From what I overheard, they were responsible for several of the disasters of that night."

Onyx grumbled.

Joe laughed. "Oh, lighten up. In any case, after that, Princess Celestia herself showed up saying she had hoped they could lighten things up at the Gala."

"Of course, she did," Onyx grumbled. "Anyway, I need four boxes of a dozen donuts."

"You sure you need that many donuts?" said Joe while frowning.

Onyx smiled slightly. "I've got family visiting. They travel a lot, so they only recently heard of the Changeling Invasion. Now I have to deal with clingy relatives. I mean it's nice they worry about me but..." he let the sentence hang.

The other pony nodded. "I get you. Wait a minute, and I'll get you your donuts."

After receiving and carefully positioning the boxes on his back, he bid Joe goodbye and set off. He retreated back to his thoughts about the new Princesses. It seemed they were good people, but the question remained if they would give a chance to what he was.

His home was relatively apart from the others in the area, which granted him some extra privacy. Which was what he had been looking for when he bought it. As he locked the door behind him, he glanced at the windows. Curtains drawn. Once he was satisfied with that, he dropped his transformation, letting his Changeling form show.

Now using his magic to levitate the boxes, he called out. "Thorax! Pharynx! Still here?" The door of the basement opened with the brothers coming out. "Ah, there you are. I brought donuts!" he announced.

Pharynx turned around, grumbling while he went back down. Thorax, on the other hoof, was far more amicable. "Thanks, I know we're probably causing you trouble."

"Hey, anyone who leaves Chrysalis behind is welcome in my home." Onyx quickly reassured him. "Anyways, it's not the healthiest meal, but it's better than nothing. Let's go downstairs."

Going down the basement, he placed the donuts on an old table. Ocellus, a young Changeling that had joined the group he was now housing, quickly grabbed one and retreated to a corner. The rest were calmer about it, but obviously, the lack of love was starting to affect them.

After everyone had eaten a bit, he told everyone the news of the new Princesses.

"Oh great, more ultra-powerful alicorns to hunt us down," grumbled Aphid, another female Changeling and Pharynx's second in guarding the hive. Or at least was.

"Do you... do you think they may give us a chance?" asked Thorax. Onyx grimaced.

"Before the Canterlot Invasion, maybe. But one of them is Shining Armour's sister, so I don't think she has much love for us." Most looked down at that, while others frowned.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Pharynx grumbled.

Onyx sighed. "I don't know."  
...  
"My lord, does this change our plans?"

"No, my loyal followers. A few adjustments will have to be made, but rest assured, our Dark Mistress will return and bring about The Eternal Night!"  
  


* * *

  
Spike hadn't slept a wink last night, which was understandable considering what had happened. After the messengers of Canterlot had come, he'd received a scroll with instructions from Princess Celestia. Hurriedly going to pack as much as possible from the belongings of each pony. Although, he had to get Tank's help to get to Rainbow Dash's, and there wasn't much that survived from Twilight. With each of their pets, he waited next to the remains of the Golden Oaks Library. Starting to feel the effects of not sleeping, he swayed in place.

He blacked out as Princess Celestia landed in front of him.


End file.
